


The Epilogue

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Series: Snapshots 'Verse [23]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cameras, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jack is a good dad, M/M, Photos, Weddings, free ham, give him credit he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epilogue of Snapshots. Written after someone asked me, "What would happen if Matt and Foggy were getting married and wanted to hire a wedding photographer?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just a silly little epilogue. It's not technically a part of snapshots, but it still fits the timeline.

“Hey mom, you remember telling me all about the kind of husband you wanted me to have when I was little?” Foggy grinned into the phone. 

“Oh my god, Foggy.” Matt muttered in the background, his eyeroll clear in his tone. 

“Because I can tell you all about the one I’m going to have.” Foggy finished, smothering his laughter while his mom freaked out on the other end of the line. 

“Foggy, oh my god.” Matt said again, while Foggy swallowed his laughter and told his mother all about his proposal, pacing back and forth as he described the romantic dinner he had cooked and how he had handed Matt the ring, describing the ring to her the same way he described the ring to Matt. 

“You’re terrible.” Matt informed Foggy after he hung up. 

“Why? She did tell me all about the kind of husband she wanted me to have when I was little. I mean, she thought I was a girl, but still.” Foggy grinned. “I thought it was funny.” 

“You’re still terrible.” Matt rolled his eyes and walked away, crossing the apartment to find a water glass. 

“She told me to marry a butcher!” He said, following Matt. “But she loves you anyway even though you’re not a butcher.” 

“When did she start telling you to become a butcher and give you those terrible stories?” Matt retorted, raising an eyebrow and opening a water bottle when he found one. 

“Later, but she really wanted free ham somehow.” 

“I thought your uncle was a butcher?” 

“He doesn’t give her free ham.” Foggy argued. 

“What, and you would?” 

“I think she figured that she gave me life and I would give her ham. Or something.” Foggy frowned, thinking about it, and Matt laughed quietly. 

“That’s weird. You’re better at being a lawyer.” 

“I agree.” Foggy brightened. “Did you tell your dad yet?” 

“I know you told him you were proposing. He knew I’d say yes, do I have to tell him?” Foggy dialed the number and handed the phone to Matt, who sighed and listened to the ringing. 

*** 

“You’re planning on _what_?” 

“Hiring a wedding photographer?” Foggy asked, unsure what he had said wrong. 

“You two were going to hire someone to take pictures when I have a perfectly good camera?” Jack was insulted. “Why?” 

“We thought you might want to not take photos and just enjoy the wedding.” Foggy was getting redder by the second. 

“Don’t hire anyone. I’m taking pictures.” Jack said, voice firm, leaving no room for arguments. 

“Yes sir.” Foggy said quickly. Jack grinned. 

“Alright, cool. What else are you guys planning on?” 

*** 

Foggy spent an absurd amount of time agonizing over the guest list. His family was huge. Matt wasn’t worried about his side, the only person who would be on it was his dad, and probably Karen. p>Foggy was worrying because he had alienated a decent amount of family members when he came out, but he wanted to extend an olive branch and invite them. His parents thought it was a good idea, so Matt went with it, but Foggy still agonized over who to actually invite. 

Matt said to send out the invitations anyway, and if they didn’t reply, they didn’t, and they wouldn’t be welcome at the wedding anyway. 

Foggy kissed him and called him the smartest lawyer he knew. 

*** 

On the actual day of the wedding, Jack was ready with backup memory cards and a fully charged camera. He spent the hours before chasing people around, getting candid shots. When he paused to look through the photos, Matt came up behind him. 

“Wow, those look great dad. You really missed your calling as a professional.” he said, keeping a straight face. Jack turned around to glare at him. 

“You little shit, go put your damn suit on.” Matt grinned and walked off to get changed. Foggy wandered over a little while later, looking for Jack so he could see the pictures. Jack tried to shoo him away, saying that he was keeping it traditional and that the grooms shouldn’t see each other before the wedding. 

“I think Matt has that part covered.” Foggy said as he walked away. 

“What is it with you two today?” Jack wondered out loud, jumping when Matt suddenly appeared at his side. 

“Who knows?” Matt asked, grinning again. “But it’s a good day. We’re having fun.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jack shoved Matt gently, and they walked away together. 

*** 

The ceremony itself was to be held outside, away from the city. As beautiful as the church was, Foggy had asked if they could do something elsewhere, outdoors, and Matt had agreed easily, asking that they go somewhere quieter if they were going to be outside. 

It was September, warm but not excessively so, and perfect. They were in the edge of a forest, keeping the ceremony small. A few, but not all, of Foggy’s relatives accepted the invitation, coming to see him after years of not speaking. He was glad to see them there. 

Matt walked down the aisle first, followed by Karen, who stood next to him and quietly described everything. 

Matt was in a black suit, and Foggy was in tan, Karen told him. He already knew, they had planned everything out together, but her commentary was still appreciated. 

Matt’s priest performed the ceremony and the chairs that had been set up were quickly rearranged to fit around tables and the party started. The night passed quickly, in a whirl of dancing and celebrating and Foggy introducing Matt to various family members. Matt was happy to meet all of them, especially Foggy’s uncle, the butcher, who had paid for Foggy’s top surgery years before. He offered them a free ham, but told them not to tell Foggy’s mom about it. 

*** 

That night as they sat in the car back to the city, Foggy put his head on Matt’s shoulder and Matt twined their fingers together. They smiled softly at each other, tired but excited by what lay ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to J for beta reading the whole series. Hope you all enjoyed reading! bad-luck-blue-eyes.tumblr.com


End file.
